Interviews
by roseweasley4eva
Summary: Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm interviewing the Golden Trio about the year's events. Some things may come as a shock. DH spoilers! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1: Harry, I love you

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot.**

I'm in the Common Room with the Trio. I have a few questions for them. "So, what happened to you three over the year?" I ask. They all give me a look that says 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"Harry, can I have a private word? You two, please go upstairs." Harry nods and my brother and Hermione go upstairs to the boys' dormitory. I turn to look at my boyfriend. "Why do you want to talk to me alone Gin?" Harry asks.

"Since neither of you would speak when you were together…" I shrug. Harry smiles.

"Oh, I'll tell you. When we left the Burrow, we went to Grimmauld Place. We lived there for a while. We snuck into the Ministry to free the Muggle-borns." Harry begins, "We travelled around a lot, looking for a likely hiding place for Horcruxes. We found one, but kept looking. We found another one. We still kept looking. We also broke into Gringott's and escaped on a dragon!" I laugh at this. "The rest happened so fast I can hardly remember." Harry concludes.

"Ok. That sounds interesting." I say.

**Meanwhile, upstairs… **

Ron and Hermione are sitting on Ron's bed. "Why did she need to talk to him alone?" Ron asks. Hermione shrugs.

"Something to do with what we've done this past year." She replies. "All I hope is that Harry's kept quiet about what happened between me and you last night." Ron says.

"Oh you mean us kissing?" Hermione asks. Ron nods. Hermione and Ron share a look. "Don't worry. We need to tell Ginny though."

"You can tell her. She's your sister."

"Fine, I'll tell her." Hermione kisses him. They break apart, smiling at each other. "What do you think Harry's told her?" Ron asks. "Dunno." Hermione replies.

**Downstairs…**

I kiss Harry. "I'm so glad you're still alive. I don't know what I'd do without you." I say.

"Same. I love you Gin."

"Love you too Harry." We kiss again. "Harry, please can you get Ron and Hermione?"

"Sure thing." After one more kiss, Harry goes to get them.

**A/N: Wrote at school in notebook. Next chapter is Ron and Hermione being questioned. Please send a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

Harry walks into the dormitory. "Your turn."

"Does she want both of us?"

"Yeah. Have fun." Harry smiles. Ron and Hermione walk into the Common Room.

"Hey! Sit down please. I've got a few questions for you, don't worry!" I say. They sit. "So, what do you want to know?" Ron asks.

"Just what happened over the year." I say. Hermione starts telling about what's happened to her and Ron. "He left me with Harry in the middle of the woods." Hermione starts sobbing. She doesn't speak for ten minutes because she's crying so hard.

Ron puts his arm round her. "I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry. Harry said you cried for a week after I left." Hermione gives him a small smile.

"It was longer than a week. I just didn't cry infront of him." She replied. They carry on saying what else happened.

"When we said we were going to a bathroom, it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so we could enter the Chamber of Secrets." Ron said.

**Flashback begins…**

Ron and Hermione walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Why are we going there again?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The Chamber of Secrets. Honestly, you went there in Second Year."

"Yeah, I know. Fine, I won't ask anymore questions." They walked into the bathroom. No-one was in there. They walked up to the sink with the serpent on the tap.

"Ok, I have to say 'open' in Parseltongue. I've never done it before." Ron said nervously. "Don't worry, but please hurry!" Hermione replied.

"Open." Ron said.

"That was English. Try again." Ron tried again. "Hopefully third time lucky."

"_Open_." It came out between a hiss and a snarl. It opened. Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. "Let's go!" Ron jumped down the hole. Hermione heard a soft thud.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Jump!" Ron called. Hermione looked down the hole.

"It looks a long way down. I can't!" Hermione started shaking with fear. "I'll catch you, I promise. Quick!" Hermione jumped. She screamed as she fell down the hole. Hermione landed in Ron's arms and they fell backwards. "My back." Ron moaned.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." Ron kissed her. Hermione looked surprised. They got up and ran through the chambers until they reached the central one. Hermione and Ron walked up to the Basilisk's skeleton. Ron got out two pairs of dragon hide gloves and gave one pair to Hermione.

They pulled the fangs out and ran back to the entrance. A thought suddenly hit Hermione. "How the _hell_ do we get out?!"

"Um, not sure, Fawkes saved us last time."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore's phoenix." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Sorry." Ron said. "Don't worry." She replied.

Ron looked down and saw a broom lying on the floor. "Come on, we can use this to get out!" Ron said as he climbed onto the broom.

"I can't fly! I have a fear of flying, you know I do!" Hermione said.

"Hold onto me. You'll be ok." Hermione climbed on and they flew out.

**End of flashback**

"That sounds good! So what happened between that and me seeing you?"

"Um, well, we kinda- we kissed ok?!"

My mouth opens in shock, my eyes wide with amazement. "What?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger was crap; sorry, I wrote it at school and couldn't be bothered to change it. Sorry the flashback was soo long. By the way, Ginny wasn't told about them kissing in the Chamber. I wrote it so you guys knew what probably happened in that part that J.K so kindly missed out of the book! Confusing right? So sorry! Please review and tell me if you loved it or hated it and why. xxx **


	3. Chapter 3: Finally!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Last time: My mouth opens in shock, my eyes wide with amazement. "What?"**

**Chapter 3: Finally!**

Ron and Hermione are looking at me. I close my mouth. "You took that rather well!" Hermione smiles. I recover. "Took you two long- finally! You're meant for each other. You've driven me and Harry crazy with the arguing and the flirting." I smile at them.

"Thanks! So you're happy?" Ron asks.

"Are you kidding?! I'm soo happy for you." I reply. They both grin. "Does Harry know?"

"Yeah, he saw us snog. It was in the Room of Requirement." Ron says.

"You didn't say you snogged, I love you guys!"

"Same. I think Harry's been upstairs long enough. Ginny, go and get him." Hermione smiles at me. I go upstairs to get Harry.

Ron turns to Hermione. "Thanks."

"For what?" Hermione asks.

"For being here with me. I thought Ginny was gonna kill us!"

"I know! At least she got it into her head that her brother has finally got a decent girlfriend!" Hermione replies, smiling at Ron. Ron smiles back and leans towards her. Hermione tilts her head and their lips meet. The kiss lasts for several seconds. They break apart as me and Harry walk back into the room.

"I see you two are still together. That's good." Harry says to them. My brother and his girlfriend smile at each other. I look at Harry and roll my eyes, Harry trying to suppress a grin at my reaction.

Ron's getting down on one knee; me and Harry are thinking he's gone mental. He's taking Hermione's left hand in his. Ron fumbles with a box and manages to open it. "Hermione I really love you. Please will you marry me?" Ron asks her with a smile on his face. Me, Harry and Hermione gasp in unison. Hermione's got tears trickling down her face. "Yes, of course I will!" She chokes.

Me and Harry are clapping and cheering. "When did you get the ring?" Harry asks Ron. "When I was at Bill and Fleur's. You know, when I left you guys. I thought that if I didn't make it, she'd have the ring to remember me by. Luckily, I'm here to give it to her." Ron replies, sliding the ring onto Hermione's finger. It's gold with a diamond in the centre.

She kisses him. "It's beautiful! But why did you ask me now? I mean, with the battle, losing Fred and that. We're only eighteen, that's still quite young."

"So? I haven't even told my parents or yours 'coz they're in Australia. Harry and Ginny are the first to know. Mum'll kill me." Ron smiles slightly.

"Well, when should we tell her?" Hermione asks him.

"Not just yet. She knows Harry and Ginny are back together but doesn't know we're together. Yet." Ron replies.

"What if we tell your mum we're together but keep the engagement a secret for a while?" Hermione suggests, looking at Ron. Ron's looking at her, thinking it over.

"Ok, lets go find her. Where would she be?"

"Um, in the Great Hall. Better leave it till breakfast. I say to Ron. Ron and Hermione nod and agree with me. We are going to go by the lake for a while before breakfast and relax. Give an update later!

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll update as soon as I can as I've written chapter 4. **


	4. Chapter 4: I need to tell you something

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or surroundings. Only the plot.**

**Chapter 4: 'I need to tell you something.'**

I wake up after a few hours sleep, Harry next to me. "Wake up sleepy head." I whisper softly. Harry opens his eyes. "Morning to you too." We get dressed and go down to the Common Room. Hermione is curled up on the sofa, half asleep, Ron next to her.

"Morning you two." Ron says.

"Did you get any sleep?" I enquire and Hermione nods.

"A few hours. We slept down here. Ron couldn't be bothered to walk up the stairs and I didn't want to leave him." She tells me, a smile tickling the corners of her mouth. Together, the four of us walk out of the Common Room and down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. There is a lot of rubble on the stone floor and part of the ceiling is missing.

As soon as we walk into the hall, a huge cheer erupts. Harry rolls his eyes, I smile and Ron and Hermione look surprised. Everyone's cheering for us, all of us! Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione. It's so amazing. Harry spots my mum and dad. We walk over to them and sit down, piling food onto our plates like we haven't eaten since July.

"Good morning. You four are very hungry today." Mum smiles.

"Morning." Me, Harry, Hermione and Ron chorus.

"What are those two _like_?!" Harry mutters and I look at the other two. Hermione's laughing at something Ron's just said and he's got a smile on his face. "Aw come on, be nice. Just 'coz you're not happy for them."

"Oh I am, believe me. The problem is, they are giving it away to _everyone_ that they are in love." Harry tells me, in a voice so low no one else can hear. Ron finishes eating and walks over to our parents.

"Mum, Dad, I need to tell you something…" He starts.

"What is it son?" Dad asks, and he and Mum exchange a look.

"I've got a new girlfriend," Ron continues.

"Oh Ronnie! Who is it?" Mum asks, hugging Ron.

"It's someone you know. You like her…" They shake their heads, not quite sure of who it is. "It's Hermione." Ron finishes, a proud smile on his face.

Mum looks shocked briefly but recovers. She hugs Hermione. "Congratulations. I thought there was something going on between the two of you for a few years." Mum smiles warmly at her. Hermione's beaming, of course.

"'Bout time you plucked up the courage Ron. I'm proud of you." Dad says, just as Professor McGonagall walks over. "Did I hear that right? Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are an item?" My brother and Hermione nod, lost for words. "Well, congratulations. Harry, well done for defeating Voldemort last night. You're a credit to this school and a true Gryffindor. Your parents would have been so proud." Minerva dabs at a tear on her face. Her face looks so battleworn: grimy, scarred and bruised. The hair usually in a tight bun is loose around her shoulders and she limps away.

Hermione leans towards Ron and kisses him infront of everyone. The Gryffindors notice this and they start cheering. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws join in. Ron wraps his arms round her waist and kisses her back, passionately. "Now Part One of their secret's out. Let's hope Part Two stays a secret for longer." I say to Harry, who nods.

The two of us walk into the deserted, cold Entrance Hall. I kiss him, Harry strokes my hair and kisses me back. I hear footsteps nearby but I take no notice and neither does Harry. We're in love, so who cares what anybody else thinks?

**A/N: I know parts of it are cheesy but I changed some of it from the rough draft I did. I want to know your thoughts so press that Review button, now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets and suprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the surroundings. JK owns them. I own the plot, oh and the dialogue!**

**Chapter 5: Secrets and surprises**

Me and Harry are in a deserted corridor near the Gryffindor Common Room. I can hear loud music and talking. "What's going on in there?" Harry asks, looking in the direction of the noise. I shrug and kiss him. We walk towards the portrait hole and enter the Common Room. George comes over to us, a bottle in his hand. "Hi you two. Come and join the party." He grins at us.

**Ron and Hermione's PoV**

Ron and Hermione are in the deserted library. "So how are we going to keep _you-know-what _a secret for a while?" Hermione hisses, looking worried.

"Well, the only thing we can do is not mention a wedding coming up. There aren't any coming up, are there?" Ron replies and Hermione shakes her head. "Good, so we keep quiet otherwise they'll get suspicious." He adds. Hermione nods and kisses him.

"Good point." She replies after a few seconds of silence and reaches across the table to take Ron's hand.

**Ginny's PoV**

We walk over to a table filled with food and get a plate each. "Used the passage then?" I mutter to George, who nods. Harry gets a load of food and I walk over to George, looking at him. "What?!" George snaps and I sigh.

"Oh, not much. Can I have some Firewhiskey, please." George stares at me, like I'm mad.

"Why? You're not old enough!" He states. I roll my eyes.

"I know that, but Mum'll never know." I say, a smirk on my face. He gives in and pours me a small glass. "Enjoy."

Harry comes over. "I've got a glass as well ." He says, indicating the glass in his left hand. A song comes on and people begin dancing. I put down my empty glass and plate, Harry does the same. "Wanna dance?" Harry asks and I grin. We dance to a Muggle song I've never heard before. I think it's called 'Love Story' and it's by Taylor Swift.

Soon the song finishes and I get another Firewhiskey. I down it in one gulp and get another. I climb onto a chair, swaying slightly as I've had a _bit_ too much to drink. "Attention everyone! As you all should know, Ron and Hermione are together, correct?" Everyone nods and Harry stares at me. I continue. "What you don't know is, they got engaged last night! Mum and Dad don't know yet and if _any_ of you tell them, I'll know who said it." I glare unsteadily at George, Dean and Seamus.

"Wow, what a pair eh? Ron and Hermione… Who'd have guessed…" Neville says dreamily and Seamus whacks him round the head. "It was easy to guess from their behaviour." Seamus tells Neville.

Harry drags me aside. "You, me, dorm, NOW." He snarls at me, looking furious.

"Back in a bit." I say, and let Harry drag me up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Ginny, how could you blab their secret?!"

"What secret?" I say, looking blank.

"Them being engaged. We weren't supposed to say anything, remember?" Harry looks at me and I suddenly remember. The effects of the Firewhiskey are wearing off, enabling me to think straight. "Oh no! Ron and Hermione are never going to forgive me for this. I'll be lucky to be even _at_ the wedding, let alone Maid of Honour." I cry, horror-struck. "You don't know she'd choose you anyway. Or if she was, she won't now after what you did!" Harry's furious with me and I can hardly stand it.

We go back downstairs and Ron and Hermione are coming through the Portrait Hole…

**A/N: Cliffhanger. I know people hate them sometimes, so I'm sorry. The chapter isn't as long as I thought it was. It took up four pages in my notebook. Then again, the pages were A5… Send a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Why?

Last time: Ron and Hermione are coming through the Portrait Hole…

Chapter 6: Why?

Everyone's heads turn at the footsteps. George is smirking at me. "Congrats, guys!" He calls to them. "Thanks." Ron says, looking at me.

"You two are so young to be getting serious. Wonder what Mum'll have to say about that…" George continues.

"What?" The couple shriek in shock. They turn to glare at me and Harry.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Harry says innocently.

"It was me! I'm sorry, I was a little drunk and it slipped out." I blurt. Ron and Hermione look furious.

"We were going to tell everyone when we were ready. I thought I could trust you. Obviously, I was wrong!" Hermione shouts, red in the face. She turns and runs up the stairs.

"Thanks a lot! You need to talk to her. Now!" Ron moans at me. I nod and start up the staircase.

I can hear sobs. A door is open and I peer into the room. Hermione is sitting on a bed with her back to the door. "Hermione? We need to talk." I say, unsure. She sighs and turns to face me, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you want? Haven't you ruined things enough?"

"I'm so sorry, more sorry than Ron was when he left you. Possibly the sane. I wasn't planning on telling them. It slipped out. I asked George for a glass of Firewhiskey. I think I had three in the end and it came out. Harry took me to his dormitory and told me off. I felt horrible that I'd told your secret." I explained.

"Never get drunk after I tell you to keep something a secret ever again!" She laughs.

"I won't. I've learnt my lesson and it'll never happen again. Besides, I wouldn't want to be on my sister's bad side forever." I grin. Hermione leans over and hugs me.

"I suppose you can still be my Maid Of Honour!"

I gasp in delighted shock. I was right! "Are you sure that after what I did, you still want me as your Maid Of Honour?"

"Of course! Now, let's go downstairs and put a hex on George and anyone else who's got a big mouth." Hermione says.

We go downstairs and the guys look at us. "It's fine." I murmur to Harry and he kisses my hair.

"Right, don't tell _anyone_ outside of here what is going on otherwise I'll hex you into the next century. Are we clear?" Hermione looks stern. They all nod and even George looks worried.

"I think we should tell them next week." Ron whispers. Hermione smiles.

"Why wait that long? I think I'm ready." Hermione says softly.

"She won't have had enough time to get used to us as a couple. It's my mum we're talking about." Ron reminds her.

"After I get my parents back. You'll need to ask my father for his blessing instead of my hand." Hermione replies. "I'm going next week to get them back. You can come with me."

"Alright. Someone has to keep an eye on you." Hermione rolls her eyes and kisses Ron.

**A/N: It didn't take long to write a draft. If you have ideas about what should have happened, write your own version of chapter 6 and email it to me. I'd be more than happy to include it as a fellow reader's view. P.S. Sorry about the very long wait for an update but I've been busy with schoolwork and outside of school activities. Any ideas for chapter 7? Please send a review as any comments are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
